En Siete Años
by Dranea
Summary: Que mi alma guarde para siempre en su memoria la armonía de tu rostro, que sea solo una con tu alma, que respire contigo, que este muy dentro tuyo y se una a tu corazón en un solo latir...
1. Chapter 1

_Que mi alma recorra a su antojo la tuya y que escuche hasta el más oscuro de los secretos que guarda._

_Que conozca su luz y su oscuridad y que se hunda en tus ojos y caiga en aquel vacío sin fondo dueños de una luz cegadora e incontenible._

_Que descubra tu cuerpo hasta el más íntimo de los rincones, hasta la más prohibida de todas sus partes...y que lo moral no le imponga límites en la agradable labor de descubrirte y explorarte..._

_Que mi alma guarde en su memoria la armonía de tu rostro, armonía nunca antes vista en la faz de la tierra, nunca antes lograda en las anteriores creaciones._

_Que mi alma penetre en tu cuerpo, que sea solo una con tu alma, que respire contigo, que este muy dentro tuyo y se una a tu corazón en un solo latir._

_Que vuele junto a ti más allá del firmamento…_

_Que por una mísera noche tenga paz al dormir y que viva contigo sus últimos momentos..._

…_Sin romper la promesa..._

-

Capítulo I: A tu lado, siempre.

- Inuyasha.

-

Sentado se encontraba un hombre de exótica y larga cabellera plateada con la mirada fija en el suelo de azulejos que cubría gran parte de los corredores del moderno establecimiento. Su demacrada figura aparentaba a un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, sin embargo solo tenia veintinueve. Las ojeras parecían querer consumir el contorno de sus ojos dorados ocultos tras el flequillo de su pelo desaliñado y reseco. Su barba indicaba que hace días no se afeitaba.  
- Inuyasha. - El peculiar timbre de voz de la doctora Ikeda sonó por el desolado y frío pasillo del hospital. Él pareció despertar de su letargo y volteo lentamente el rostro para verla caminar hacia él. Una imagen bastante familiar.

Cerró los ojos y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones contaminados por el constante habito de fumar. Se había convertido en un amante del tabaco, en un fumador compulsivo que se negaba a dejar su vicio desde hacía varios años atrás.

Siete, para ser exactos.

A juzgar por la expresión pasiva en el rostro de la señora de pequeña estatura que se le acercaba pudo dilucidar que su llamado significaría tener que escuchar la misma respuesta que le oprimía el pecho todos los meses. La misma mirada de lástima. Con el tiempo se aprendió de memoria el discurso de la mujer, que, entre palabras optimistas y llenas de profunda compasión recitaba lentamente que su condición seguía siendo estable y que no había de que preocuparse.

_Si._

"¿Pero hasta cuándo?" Solían pasar por su mente esa y muchas preguntas más que no se atrevía a verbalizar. En varias ocasiones creyó sentir que la doctora sabía de aquellas dudas existentes en su interior, mas, estaba a la misma vez consciente de que ni ella misma se atrevía a formularlas.

Quizás porque _tampoco podría contestárselas_.

La doctora Kaede Ikeda tenía una expresión afable. Era una de esas personas capaces de dar un toque de alegría y optimismo a todo, tremendamente generosa y de una cordialidad increíble. Trabajaba en el reconocido hospital de Tokio llamado Shikon no Tama hacía ya unos doce años, y hace unos siete que estaba al mando de la UCI en el lugar, cuyos dueños eran la prestigiosa familia Higurashi.

Negándose al hecho de escuchar las palabras típicas, presionó las palmas de sus manos contra las rodillas y luego de soltar un nuevo suspiro desalentado se levantó de súbito.

- Inu…yasha… - Repitió la doctora al ver que éste no pretendía quedarse para hablar con ella. Su voz sonaba como un eco sin vida a lo largo del pasillo y cuando la luz del exterior proveniente del enorme ventanal silueteó la figura del hombre resuelta a alejarse, sintió como un amargo sabor a impotencia se apoderaba de sus entrañas.

La mujer dejó de caminar y resignada observo como aquel joven de lívido rostro doblaba a la derecha perdiéndose de vista. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Pero entendía su reacción. Con el correr de los años la relación de ella con Inuyasha se había solidificado al punto de considerarlo casi como a un hijo. Le había agarrado tanto cariño a aquel chico hasta llegar incluso a prometerle una e incansables veces que jamás dejaría que ella agravara su condición.

¿Pero cuanto tiempo más podría seguir manteniendo aquella promesa en pie?

A menudo él solía actuar de esa manera, darle la espalda sin siquiera decirle adiós y desaparecer de ahí como si con eso pudiese alivianar el peso de la cruda realidad con la que tenía que subsistir todos los días, y es que, se había imaginado tantas veces lo difícil que debía ser para alguien tan joven como él, el respirar atado a un modo de vivir en el que un día se vio estancado sin tener el valor suficiente para dejar atrás. Aunque con el tiempo logro comprender que no era esclavo de un deber, sino de un sentimiento tan profundo que no desaparecería de su corazón aunque pasaran siete años más. Aquella vez, el mes anterior, se lo había dejado en claro. Inuyasha aún era fiel al amor incondicional que profesaba por la preciosa mujer que dormía durante varias horas, meses y años en la habitación quinientos doce.

- Kaede… - Hacía años que el referirse a ella como doctora había quedado en el olvido.-…Quiero que entiendas que no me rendiré… - aseguró con una voz que a pesar de notarse cansada sonaba sobrecogedoramente terminante. - …yo, solo el día en que tenga que partir, aprenderé a vivir de nuevo… Pero no dejaré de amarla ¿entiendes? viviré por ella… - Fue en ese momento en que pudo ser testigo de como una dolorosa lágrima caía hasta desaparecer en la comisura de sus labios. La primera y última que pudo ver en él. - …Hasta que pueda morir e _irme a su lado._

La voz se le quebró, y tras esto Kaede olvidó por completo el protocolo y lo abrazó con la ternura propia de una madre. Él le sonrió agradecido ante el gesto mirándola con sus ojos marchitados por el mal sueño y las preocupaciones que lo invadían y que se notaba… acabarían pronto con una parte importante de su juventud.

- ¡Doctora Ikeda! – La mujer despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos al oír el inusual grito de una voz femenina a lo lejos. Tan estridente chillido la alertó de inmediato y caminando deprisa se acercó hasta donde provenía el llamado.

Se encontró con una de sus auxiliares en la puerta de la que anteriormente había salido con una expresión que reflejaba espanto y emoción a la vez. Kaede frunció el ceño turbada ante esto.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin? – Inquirió preocupada.

Mas la auxiliar no dijo nada, se corrió de la entrada dejándole despejada la vista a la cama de aquella habitación. Desde ahí, vio como la mirada perdida de unos intensos ojos marrones observaban perplejos el lugar.

Kaede se llevó ambas manos a la boca. – "Oh Dios mío…"

--------  
_- Esta dicho, nos casaremos en Mayo… - Le había susurrado al oído aquella vez, mientras sentado en la banquita de madera observaba por el balcón de su departamento el azul cielo de un resplandeciente día de primavera._

_- ¿En el templo?_

_- Claro – Le sonrió, acariciando sus níveos y suaves brazos que lo abrazaban por el cuello. La muchacha tras él dejó escapar un prolongado suspiró de júbilo._

_-…Y de paso buscaremos un lugar mas tranquilo para vivir ¿qué tal una casita en el campo? – dijo Inuyasha con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro._

_- No lo dices en serio. – La mujer apoyo sus brazos en la cabeza de él y soltó una risita._

_- ¿Por qué no? – Rió el joven, volteándose a verla y agarrándola por la cintura la sentó en sus piernas._

_- Mmm… - Ella lo miraba a los ojos con detenimiento. – No creo que un señor tan ocupado como usted Sr. Taisho se mudase al campo._

_- ¿Ah, no? – Ella negó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. – ¿y qué sabes tú, eh?_

_- Se… - dijo ella sin apartar sus enormes ojos de los de él. - …Que sabes hacer el amor perfectamente… - Rió y ante el repentino cambio de conversación Inuyasha se quedó perdido en los labios de su prometida._

_- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, me iría a vivir con gusto al campo si tú me lo pidieras algún día…. – dijo, sin apartar la vista. – Haría cualquier cosa que me dijeras…_

_- ¿Si? – Interrogó picara.- ¿y si te pidiera que me hicieras el amor ahora mismo?_

_No hubo más que hablar, ese tono seductor en su voz le provocaba enormemente y la petición era una a la que sin duda jamás se negaría._

- "Nuestro matrimonio nunca llegó"– Pensó Inuyasha. Caminaba a paso cansino por las áreas verdes a las afueras del hospital.-

Sentía el peso de la culpa martillarle el cerebro ante los recuerdos, todo parecía tan dolorosamente difícil de aceptar, desde el hecho de no poder volver a discutir con ella hasta la idea de no poder besarla y hacerla suya cada vez que quisiera. Además, no dejaba de dar vueltas a la idea de haber adelantado el matrimonio ¿Qué importaba tanto preparativo? ¿Qué importaba la maldita fiesta? si tal vez ella podría estar ahí en esos instantes, junto a él, saliendo de un lugar que no fuese precisamente un lúgubre hospital, sonriéndole, arrastrándole por el parque como si todavía tuviesen dieciséis.

Suspiró frotándose la frente con los dedos y dirigió su pausado caminar hasta la enorme raíz de un árbol y se sentó. Hacía meses uno de sus mejores amigos; Koga, le había preguntado el porqué no intentaba recomenzar con su vida.

_- ¿No lo has pensado? – Insistió con cautela tratando de que sus palabras no ofendieran al joven enfrente. – Quizás debieras darte una nueva oportunidad ¿no lo crees?_

_- No lo creo. – Contestó secamente cambiando de mala gana la televisión que ni siquiera estaba interesado en mirar._

_Koga resopló inquieto. - ¿Es que no entiendes que estamos todos preocupados por ti?_

_- ¿Que no entiendo? – La mirada de Inuyasha de pronto lanzaba chispas de rabia. Alzo una ceja con expresión sarcástica. - ¿y se puede saber quién demonios me entiende a mí? – Vociferó de pronto azotando el control remoto contra el suelo._

_El otro lo miró con lástima. – Todos entendemos como debes sentirte…_

_- ¡Claro que no entienden! – Estalló levantándose del sofá. – Nadie lo entiende, nadie lo sabe… _

_- ¡Si te entendemos Inuyasha! _

_- ¡Basta! - Lo empujo violentamente haciendo que Koga se golpeara contra la pared. El chico de ojos celestes lo miró con asombro y algo de miedo._

_- Creen saberlo, pero no tienen ni la menor idea… ni tú, ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni Ayame…- tomó aire y afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos se sentó nuevamente en el diván.- No saben lo que se siente, no saben lo que es tener viva y a la misma vez muerta a la persona que amo… – Suspiró amainando la rabia que sentía pero dirigiéndole a Koga una mirada inyectada en rencor. - …Y tampoco entienden cuando digo que no daré un solo paso atrás, porque es lo que siento, lo que quiero… Seguir así, frustrado por la vida o como ustedes prefieran llamarlo…_

_**…Pero a su lado…**_

_**…siempre.**_

Porque a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en esa condición deplorable seguía amándola como antes, seguía sintiendo el nudo en el pecho, las cosquillas, el deseo cada vez que recordaba como era pasar una noche junto a ella… y el amor, junto con la obstinación característica de su manera de ser le impedía darse por vencido hasta que la vida misma decidiera la hora y el día en que la despacharía al cielo.

Dejó que el viento le acariciara las masculinas y atractivas facciones de su rostro en el que las irremediables líneas de expresión eran el vestigio de la agonía latente en su corazón. Su pelo jugueteó con la brisa primaveral y respiró el aroma a rosas, geranios, claveles y jazmines que adornaban y daban un toque de alegría al contorno del edificio.

_- Papa me ha dicho que jamás le gustó la idea de que comenzara a convivir con un hombre sin haberme casado antes…- Había dicho una mañana de otoño, acostada entre las suaves sabanas de satín mientras recibía la bandeja con el desayuno, cortesía del joven a su lado._

_- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Inquirió él un poco incómodo ante la inesperada noticia._

_- Que cocinabas exquisito. – Sonrió mirando los pastelillos y tostadas con ansias. _

_Inuyasha parpadeó perplejo mientras sentía una enorme gota de sudor descender por su sien.- ¿Eso le respondiste? – La joven asintió llevándose una tostada a la boca.- ¿de verdad? – La joven volvió a asentir con inocencia. Él alzó una ceja y la miró desconcertado.- ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_- Que entonces estaba bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Desde ahí que no me volvió a hablar sobre el tema y no dejó de darme la razón al decir que eras un gran hombre.- rió – En fin, tú sabes que mi papa esta algo chiflado…_

_Inuyasha solo la observó, hipnotizado por el hermoso y delicado sonido de su voz. - …y solo a una loca como tú se le ocurre darle semejante respuesta. – Soltó una sonora carcajada. - …Viene de familia parece, los Higurashi están todos chiflados._

_- Si, y para preservar la especie debemos casarnos con gente tan desquiciada como nosotros. – Notificó ella levantando graciosamente su dedo índice._

_Inuyasha tomó el último pastelillo de chocolate que quedaba en el plato justo antes de que ella lo hiciera y se lo echo a la boca ante su infantil mueca de desconcierto.- Me parece bastante lógico._

Se quedó ensimismado ante el recuerdo deleitándose con la visión de su cuerpo tras aquel fino pijama de algodón, haciendo pucheros como una niña. Al pasar los años nunca había perdido esa frescura que la caracterizaba, esa alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos que hacían que la vida volviese a tener sentido cada mañana en la que estresado se levantaba para ir a trabajar. Esos ojos con los cuales a menudo se quedaba extasiado.

Le fascinaba también la manera en era capaz de tomar su aliento y fundirlo con el de ella cada vez que lo besaba. La manera en que era capaz de amarlo y entregarse a él sin reservas. El modo en que sonreía. La manera en que lo sorprendía ante sus respuestas tan incoherentes y a la vez tan significativas. La manera en que le hablaba y movía sus labios para reprocharle algo.

Todo. Absolutamente todo en ella lo cautivaba.

_- No veo el sentido de ponerse celoso con algo tan poco importante. – Espetó una chica de larga cabellera azabache repleta de rebeldes bucles. Vestía falda verde y camisa blanca. El uniforme de las alumnas del colegio Santa Midorico._

_- No estoy celoso… - Masculló sin mirarla, la verdad era que si lo estaba pero el orgullo le negaba admitirlo. Estaban en el patio del colegio durante el receso, alejado del resto de sus amigos que reían sonoramente persiguiéndose uno al otro._

_- ¿Entonces por qué…?_

_- Es que no entiendo porqué permites que el idiota de Miroku llegue y te tome en brazos sabiendo lo pervertido que es. Además, creo que hace rato que te tiene ganas…- Escupió con rabia el muchacho vestido con la misma camisa y pantalones grises._

_Ella abrió los ojos asombrada. – No sabes lo que dices…_

_- ¡Feh! ¿no me crees? ve y pregúntaselo. No podrá negarte que siempre anda mirándote de manera depravada y… - Recibió una gran cachetada que le impidió seguir arrojando veneno, y ahí lo comprendió. ¿Qué estupideces decía? ¡Miroku era su mejor amigo!_

_- Te amo… - dijo la chica con voz temblorosa- … pero eres un imbécil, Inuyasha.- y se alejo de él._

_Inuyasha la observó hasta que se perdió de vista dolido ante sus palabras. Suspiró derrotado. – "Se que me amas" - pensó tras admitir para sí que realmente los celos le habían nublado el raciocinio. - "...y se que soy un imbécil…"_

Su voz acongojada fue como espinas que le atravesaron el pecho y la garganta. Odiaba cuando ésta transmitía miedo, tristeza o decepción, sobretodo si él era el causante de eso. Por suerte, esa vez lograron arreglar sus diferencias el mismo día, dos horas después cuando por fin la hora anunciaba el término de las clases. Aún sentía el alivio que lo embargó una vez que ella lo perdonó.

Sonrió.

Observó como un mechón de cabello resbalaba tras su oreja y caía en su cara tapándole la visión. Estaba mal cuidado, opaco, seco. Jamás se preocupó por cuidárselo durante toda su vida sino hasta después de una de las primeras citas que tuvieron…

_- Te pagarían bastante bien por ese pelo si un día decidieras cortártelo y venderlo._

_- ¿Huh? – En ese entonces no estaba tan acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de conversación en ella y el comentario le había sorprendido. Sintió como su rostro se arrebolaba ante la insistente mirada que ésta le dirigía a su cabello atado en una coleta baja.- ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque es realmente hermoso – Sonrió la joven mirándolo con una amplia y brillante sonrisa._

_Inuyasha se sonrojó por completo y desvío su mirada. – ¡Feh! Me has dado una gran idea, quizás algún día me falte algo de plata y me lo corte, estaría bueno._

_- ¿Estas loco?! no te atrevas a hacerlo...– Bueno ¿para que daba ese tipo de información si no? Lo vio sobresaltarse. – Amo tu pelo… - dijo y este notó con gracia como el fulgor subía a sus mejillas haciéndola ver hermosa bajo las tenues luces del restaurante._

_- ¿Solo mi pelo? – Preguntó con algo de valor a pesar de estar más rojo que una amapola._  
_- Y al dueño, claro. – Ella estaba tan o más avergonzada._

Desde aquella vez que intentaba cepillárselo a diario y preocuparse más por el.  
A veces solía mirarse al espejo con algo de espanto al verse cepillando sus largos cabellos como una chica, asustado ante la idea de que Miroku o sus otros amigos en la escuela lo vieran en tan "amanerada tarea"

- "_Sin duda estas enamorado de esa niña…_" – Solía decirse y resignado seguía con dicha labor.

Sonrió mirando irónicamente el mechón de cabello que aun descansaba frente a sus ojos sin querer darse la molestia de quitarlo. ¿De qué servía ahora mantenerlo decente? La verdad es que poco le interesaba hacerlo si ella ya no estaba ahí para tenerlo entre sus pequeñas manos y acariciarlo como solía hacerlo antes.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Un gritó lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y dirigió su vista rápidamente en su dirección. Era Kaede, que venía corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. De inmediato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se levantó asustado.

- ¿Qué sucede?! – Inquirió corriendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

- Inuyasha… - la mujer tenía los ojos llorosos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ante la carrera. Sumado a eso, la emoción apenas la dejaba hablar. – E-Ella… Oh, Dios…Ella…

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se le helaba de pronto temiendo lo peor.

- Ella…

- ¿Ella qué? ¡Dios mío Kaede, habla de una vez! – Vociferó, histérico.

- Inuyasha…

Tomo aire por última vez:

- …Kagome ha despertado...

-

Fin Capítulo I .-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo. II: Tras la esperanza, el miedo.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo eran incontrolables. Una emoción increíble dominaba su ser desde lo más profundo y hacia que el latir de su corazón acelerado arremetiera sin ni una mísera de compasión contra su debilitado cuerpo, tras haber jurado que lo sentía detenerse ante las primeras palabras de Kaede: _"Kagome ha despertado…¡Ha despertado, Inuyasha!"._  
Apenas podía respirar y la visión cuajada de lágrimas poco lo ayudaba mientras corría tan rápido como podía a través de los funestos pasillos del hospital. Pero a pesar de que tenía la impresión de que corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, sentía que todo pasaba con una tortuosa lentitud que lo desesperaba. La gente a su alrededor parecía quedársele viendo con una extraña fijación, cosa que lo exaspero aún más. "¿Qué demonios pasa?" se gritó mentalmente, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más lejos de la habitación quinientos doce no entendiendo el porqué y entonces… Se desesperó; Le embargo el terror de encontrarse en la cama, como en otras tantas ocasiones, empapado en sudor maldiciendo a la vida el haberle hecho soñar semejante ilusión. Y es que a menudo soñaba hasta despierto con la imagen dolorosamente irreal de ella entre sus brazos hablándole al oído después de siete largos años sin escucharla. Sin embargo, y luego de los eternos momentos en los que corrió y creyó que no llegaría, finalmente se encontró frente a frente a la puerta. Si aquello no era más que un sueño, despertaría pocos segundos después de tomar la perilla entre sus dedos y se desquitaría, desilusionado y furioso, contra la pared de su cuarto para tratar de aminorar la decepción.

Tragó en seco, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos y la presión en el pecho que de pronto amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Tomó aterrado el pomo de la puerta y la giró.

_- Anoche soñé que se recuperaba. – Recordó entonces la mirada de ella, consternada, mientras iban en el auto rumbo a la casa de sus suegros.-…Irónicamente olvide lo que me decía…_

_- Kagome… - Susurró Inuyasha sin saber que decir y aguantando el nudo que se le formaba en el pecho cada vez que la veía con aquel inusitado aspecto, frágil y compungido._

_Mas ella le dirigió una genuina sonrisa luego de unos segundos en silencio- No quisiera olvidarme de ti Inuyasha…- suspiró hondamente - es uno de mis peores miedos…_

_Él la miró tristemente sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.- No tiene porque pasarte a ti necesariamente…_

_- Lo sé… - Reconoció ella mirando por la ventana del copiloto.- …pero ¿seguirías queriéndome si así fuese? porque papá aún la quiere, lo sé, sin embargo…_

_- Kagome… - Él la miró quietamente a los ojos luego de detenerse a las afueras de una preciosa casa de estilo victoriano. – ¿qué nunca te ha quedado claro cuando te he dicho que te amo? Estaría contigo siempre, fuera como fuera y en cualquier situación… - Un tono impaciente se adueño de su voz, pero al cabo de un momento su rostro se ablandó y soltó una risita resignada.-…y bueno – se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar el volante al ver que el portón automático se abría para dejarlos pasar. - …Demás esta decir que seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti._

Aquella vez se sintió orgulloso de sus palabras y de si mismo, porque aparte de hacer sonreír a Kagome de la manera radiante en que estaba acostumbrado a verla, se dio cuenta que al fin había aprendido a reconocer y expresar sus sentimientos de la forma correcta sin sentir que eso lo hiciera ver débil.

Pero entonces regresó a la realidad de la cual desconfiaba sintiéndose incapaz de seguir empujando la puerta que acababa de abrir. Se sentía cobarde y confundido como nunca antes en su vida y a la misma vez sorprendido de no haber despertado ya de lo que él suponía… no era más que un vil sueño.

- Inuyasha. – volteó ante la familiar voz que lo llamaba y se encontró de frente con la mirada exaltada del Dr. Higurashi, tras él venía una emocionada Kaede. No le dijo nada más, el hombre estiró su mano haciendo un ademán para que entrase e Inuyasha miró dubitativamente la puerta durante algunos segundos. Lentamente la empujo como si temiera de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado, tenía muy en claro que una falsa alarma terminaría por destruir la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Fue ahí que sintió su corazón golpear fuerte contra las paredes del tórax y se quedó sin aire al verla acostada en aquella cama mirando con fijeza la blanca habitación. Sus pupilas chocolates, aquellas que pensó jamás volvería a ver, estaban ahí, atentas, observando con cautela su alrededor, escudriñando cada centímetro del lugar como si estuviese en un mundo desconocido, un lugar en el que aún no existía alguien mas que ella misma, ajena al resto y por ende, sin saber siquiera de la existencia de las sondas y el ventilador mecánico conectados a su cuerpo que desde atrás de la cama se habían encargado durante años de mantenerla con vida.

- Kagome… - musitó con suavidad una de las enfermeras. - …Kagome ¿puedes oírme? – Luego de unos angustiantes y eternos momentos la joven pareció oírla y moviendo únicamente las pupilas dirigió su mirada hacia la enfermera lentamente. Ésta sonrío al obtener la respuesta que quería.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro de alivio, por un momento creyó que no haría nada y se volvería a dormir. Estaba paralizado en su lugar, con los ojos desorbitados por la conmoción y a punto de ponerse a llorar… Ni siquiera se percató cuando la doctora Kaede paso por su lado sentándose en los pies de la cama.

- Esto es increíble… - murmuró ella.–…Aún recuerdo cuando entró aquí con un TEC severo…

- Claro, marcaba tres en Glasgow… - Kaede volteó lentamente al escuchar aquella voz. - …había catalogado su coma como irreversible…

- Kagura… - La mujer que hacía su aparición vestía de la misma forma que el señor Higurashi. Tenía un semblante impasible y aparentemente tranquilo y con cuidado posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Inuyasha que al parecer aún no había reparado en ella.

Él pareció despertar ante el contacto.- ¿Quieres algo? ¿un café, un vaso de agua? – le ofreció amablemente.

Inuyasha negó lentamente, aturdido, perdido. Su mente moraba lejos mientras observaba la visión irreal frente sí meditando con calma lo que estaba sucediendo. Si…Ya no parecía pertenecer al mundo exterior, sino al paisaje que de pronto surcaba en el interior de su alma materializando nuevamente los recuerdos, aquellos tan gastados en su mente y que durante todos aquellos años le habían servido para soportar el tiempo que parecía matarlo de a poco.

_- Ya me siento mejor…_

_- No seas terca, Kagome.- Mencionó Inuyasha una noche en pleno invierno en la que frustrado veía como el termómetro marcaba treinta y nueve grados._

_- Pero…_

_- Estas con fiebre aún ¿no lo entiendes? – El tono exasperado de su voz hizo callar de inmediato a la joven de pálido rostro que se encontraba acostada. Él se notaba inquieto, estaba preocupado._

_- ¿Entonces no podré ir? – Inquirió ella sutilmente luego de unos densos segundos en silencio._

_- No.-_

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada Kagome, estas enferma y no iremos, me quedaré cuidándote…_

_- ¡Ah no! – Espetó ella a pesar de lo débil que se sentía.-…Soy yo la que esta mal, tu no tienes porqué faltar a su despedida…_

_- Escucha, no voy a dejarte sola en este estado y se acabó.- dijo Inuyasha perdiendo por completo la paciencia._

_- Y a mi me dices terca… - Refunfuñó Kagome, cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada de la de él._

_Un silencio abrumador estuvo flotando entre ellos durante varios segundos antes de que Kagome se volteara hasta el y lo mirara con mueca arrepentida._

_- Lo siento… - dijo – Se que estas preocupado, pero Shippo se va mañana y no se cuando lo veremos otra vez…_

_Inuyasha se tranquilizó y suspiro con pesadumbre.- No voy a dejarte sola. – insistió con tozudez.-…Nos despediremos de él mañana en el aeropuerto ¿te parece?_

_Kagome solo asintió en silencio. – Está bien._

_- No quiero que vuelvas a salir a la calle así de desabrigada con este frío maldito…_

_- Como digas, papá- Kagome sonrío al ver que Inuyasha se ponía rojo ante su comentario. - ¿Mis hijos sufrirán de tu mal genio cuando se enfermen, eh? – preguntó con gracia._

_Inuyasha se puso aún más rojo y desvío su mirada lejos de la de ella. – Solo estoy preocupado…_

_- Lo sé… y gracias – Kagome alargo sus pálidos brazos hasta el masculino cuello de Inuyasha y frotó su mejilla contra la de él como si fuera un gatito._

El sentimiento de júbilo que lo recorría por entero era cada vez más grande, sin embargo, su cuerpo apenas correspondía y le impedía expresarlo.

Aun se preparaba para despertar.

- Inuyasha, toma asiento por lo menos...- escuchó a Kaede hablar.

Él solo asintió sin despegar la mirada de la desorientada Kagome y asió por el respaldo una silla que se encontraba cerca. Se sentó a su lado, con ambos brazos inertes a los costados de su cuerpo, recorriendo el blanquecino rostro de Kagome. De pronto, ella desvió sus pupilas hacia las ambarinas del joven e Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo parecía recuperar la vida perdida en tantos años, con tan solo una mirada… en un instante. Los colores entraron de golpe alumbrando las paredes y las baldosas del anaranjado vivaz del ocaso que se colaba a través de la ventana. El sol ya se aproximaba al horizonte para ocultarse y la noche cubriría con su manto negro azulado el bullicioso sonido de la ciudad de Tokio que estaba completamente ajeno a la realidad que se vivía dentro de aquella habitación.

Nadie dijo nada más durante minutos. Sólo el sonido sordo del ventilador mecánico era el único que evitaba que el silencio fuera total. Miraban incredulos a la joven acostada en la blanca e inmaculada cama presenciando el despertar que siete años atrás, hasta los más expertos, habían calificado imposible.

Entonces lo albergó nuevamente el miedo y corroído por el sentimiento inexorable de la duda que le embargaba la presente situación, volvió a preguntarse acerca de la veracidad de lo que estaba viendo. ¿No eran los años en constante suplicio lo que lo estaba haciendo ver la más hermosa ilusión? ¿quizás ya se habría vuelto loco? ¿No estaría dentro de un sueño del que fuera sumamente difícil de despertar?

Empezaban a inquietarlo de manera creciente aquellas cavilaciones hasta que vio al hombre frente suyo con la misma expresión en sus facciones que las que él seguramente tendría y lo comprendió… Porque aunque el amor de un padre fuera distinto al amor de un futuro esposo, era igual de grande e incondicional. Aquel hombre, de cabello canoso y mirada firme que estaba sentado al lado opuesto era dueño de unos profundos ojos negros que reflejaban su conmoción. Una mezcla de sentimientos que hacía brillar su rostro de un modo paternal que jamás él podría haber llegado a imaginar, y por lo tanto, a soñar.

Y fue cuando aquel hombre se abrazó frenéticamente a su hija sollozando emocionado sobre su regazo que el reparó en si mismo y en su cuerpo aún convaleciente por la cantidad de emociones que aguardaban en él. Tomó la mano de Kagome y la beso con infinita ternura, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin la luz de aquel mágico día se apagaba y daba comienzo a una noche mágica también.

---

Ocho meses más tarde, Inuyasha miraba a través de la ventana de la amplia recamara… Desde la llegada de Kagome a la casa de sus padres que ésta parecía con más vida y luminosidad a pesar de que el otoño ya llegaba a su fin para dar paso al invierno que traería consigo la lobreguez de los cielos nublados y las lluvias heladas.

Luego de que le dieran el alta, el padre de Kagome lo había aceptado con gusto en su casa para que juntos pudiesen cuidar de ella.

Sentado en el pequeño pero elegante diván de terciopelo café oscuro meditaba acerca de los hechos ocurridos en los últimos meses y en cómo el destino le había devuelto la felicidad. Esa que corría por sus venas y lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa sincera más de alguna vez al día.

El milagroso despertar de la más joven de los hermanos Higurashi —gran familia dueña del hospital en que había estado dormida durante tanto tiempo— fue la comidilla de los diarios y las noticias durante las primeras dos semanas luego de que abriera los ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se publicaran las entrevistas hechas a grandes médicos de la ciudad acerca de lo sucedido, el acontecimiento ya había quedado relegado al olvido por la mayor parte de la sociedad, menos para sus cercanos, obviamente, que con frecuencia llegaban a visitarla a la residencia de la prestigiosa familia.  
Inuyasha se deleitaba con el sereno rostro de Kagome a pesar de que aún sentía ese miedo que le embargaba cada vez que volvía a cerrar sus ojos para dormir, aunque ya con el tiempo comprendía y lo aliviaba el hecho de tener la completa seguridad de que lo hacía por el natural reloj circadiano de cada ser humano y no porque el sueño intentara arrebatársela nuevamente.

Kaede lo había tranquilizado desde el primer momento.

Kagome no hablaba demasiado. Tras haber despertado transcurrió un gran periodo de tiempo en el que no podía, se negaba o temía intentar siquiera susurrar palabra alguna. Cuando lo logró, pon fin pudo responder al interrogatorio que las enfermeras comenzaron a formularle, como por ejemplo; su nombre, su edad, el año en el que estaban y el nombre del actual primer ministro de Japón, a lo que Kagome —como era de esperarse— respondió incorrectamente a casi todas ya que al menos sabía perfectamente como se llamaba. Según ella afirmaba tener veinte años de edad, cuando a la fecha ya estaba por cumplir los veintisiete, que estaban en el año 1998 cuando en realidad ya estaban a dos meses de celebrar el inicio del 2006, y que el actual primer ministro era Yoshiro Mori cuando por ese entonces se trataba del poderoso Junichiro Koizumi.

Tras haberle corregido la información mediante charlas con sus familiares y amigos, ayudada además de un sutil tratamiento psicológico que le ayudaría a comprender con calma lo que le había sucedido, Kagome comenzó a preguntarse que más se había perdido durante siete largos años. Inuyasha con gusto respondía a cada uno de sus interrogantes, conmovido ante las muecas de incertidumbre en el rostro de su Kagome.

Sentado en el diván, ocho meses más tarde, sonrió ampliamente al recordar la primera muestra significativa de que ella aun lo recordaba.

_La luz de la mañana alumbraba la cama de la puerta quinientos doce._

_- Inu…Inuyasha – Pronunció débilmente mientras corrían a los costados de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas. – yo… - intentó continuar más él la silenció sintiendo que su corazón explotaría de alborozo. Hacía tres semanas que ya podía respirar por si sola y le habían quitado la mascarilla. El progreso de la muchacha asombraba aun mas a los médicos y cuando al fin se decidía o su cuerpo le permitía hablar, el primer murmullo casi inaudible que salió de sus labios… fue su nombre._

_- No te esfuerces Kagome, no debes hacerlo._

_Inuyasha no cabía en si de la emoción. Cada día que pasaba sentía que al fin estaba recuperando la vida que en tantas ocasiones creyó perdida._

El suave toque a la puerta lo interrumpió de sus recuerdos y desvió la mirada del plomizo cielo que se cernía sobre la ciudad.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – susurró la voz de una mujer con la puerta media abierta asomando tímidamente los ojos.

Antes de que pudiese contestar un recuerdo nuevo se apodero de sus pensamientos.

_- Se perfectamente que la amas... – dijo una mujer de pálida tez y largos cabellos azabaches. Su nombre era Kikyo, la hermana mayor de Kagome, aunque solo le llevaba un año.-…pero tú me recuerdas tanto a él que… - un fuerte sonrojo trepó hacia las mejillas de la mujer. - …no pude… no pude evitar sentirme atraída por ti con el tiempo._

_Kikyo e Inuyasha se encontraban en una plaza cercana a la residencia del joven. Ambos guardaron un denso silencio y a pesar del caluroso y despejado día, éste pronto pareció nublarse luego de ser testigo de aquella inesperada confesión._

_Inuyasha la observó fijamente sintiendo algo de rencor ante la inconsciencia de aquella mujer que le declaraba sus sentimientos estando a punto de contraer matrimonio con su propia hermana. Ella no lo miraba, parecía mas cómoda observando a la dulce pareja de enamorados que se abrazaban bajo un árbol a unos cinco metros de donde estaban ellos._

_- Estás mal. – Luego de aquella respuesta concisa Inuyasha dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

_- Por favor Inuyasha ¡no! – Exclamó, con el rostro contraído de miedo y vergüenza. - …Se que amas a mi hermana… - repitió rápidamente haciendo que el chico se detuviera y volteara a verla. -…y no pretendo arruinar ni alejarte de ella porque aparte de que no tendría el valor para hacerlo… se que es imposible… - sonrió con sinceridad.-… solo necesitaba decírtelo…necesitaba desahogarme de una vez…_

_- ¿A dos meses de nuestro matrimonio, Kikyo? ¿Cuando lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo y no tener problemas? – inquirió mas asombrado que enojado. Era cierto, lo menos que quería en ese entonces era que surgiera algún indeseable acontecimiento que implicara suspender la tan anhelada boda._

_Ella volvió a bajar el rostro. – Perdóname…-musito, mas él negó con la cabeza. _  
_- Solo estas confundida Kikyo… extrañas a Sesshomaru, es todo._

- ¿Puedo pasar? – repitió una voz en su cabeza y regresó al presente.

- Si… - susurró para no despertar a Kagome quien dormía plácidamente en la cama de dos plazas, a su lado.

Aquel día había pasado dos horas más con el kinesiólogo que la trataba intentando recuperar de a poco la movilidad de sus piernas inactivas durante tanto tiempo. Kagome ponía todo de su parte pero cada sesión la agotaba en extremo.

La recuperación podría llevar meses.

Tras la puerta se dejo ver la silenciosa figura de Kikyo que hace mas de siete años atrás le declaró sus sentimientos... Y a pesar de que la culpa florecía en su interior cada vez que la veía, confiaba en ella.

Kikyo llevaba años sin ver al que alguna vez fuese su novio, Sesshomaru, y aún así nunca intento algo más allá con él ni volvió a confesarle sentimiento alguno. Tal vez porque ya no estaba confundida o simplemente por respeto a su hermana que yacía inconsciente en el hospital.

El desgraciado de su hermano nunca volvió por ella, sin embargo ella no rehízo su vida y se quedo sola, según él sospechaba, con la ilusa esperanza de que su amor volviera. Pero no podía cuestionar su decisión. Él también había esperado ilusamente a que su mujer despertara… Y así sucedió.

Cuando Kikyo entró cerró levemente la puerta y sin detenerse a mirarlo camino silenciosamente por la habitación cruzando el ventanal que daba al pequeño balcón. Luego de meditarlo por algunos segundos, Inuyasha se levanto del sofá y la siguió.

Ambos se quedaron apoyados en la baranda, mirando el grisáceo paisaje y las copas de los árboles del jardín trasero que se mecían suavemente con la brisa que presagiaba la lluvia próxima. Desde ahí, Kikyo miró con infinita dulzura a su hermana. Inuyasha escrutó su rostro. A pesar de que la vida de aquella mujer —al igual que el resto — se había llenado de gozo al enterarse del milagro, Kikyo no perdió esa mirada triste y las facciones abatidas que delataban el peso de vivir con la latente angustia en su interior gracias al despecho de un hombre que la dejó para irse lejos, interesado únicamente en su propio bienestar. Un hombre que jamás pensó en ella, "un maldito egoísta" como Inuyasha encontraba, era la mejor manera de referirse a su displicente y detestable hermano mayor.

- Estoy tan feliz… - dijo, sacando por tercera vez a Inuyasha de su nueva abstracción.-…Todos los estamos…- corrigió - y jamás he sido muy creyente pero no sabes las gracias que le he dado a todos los santos por devolverme a mi hermana… - sonrió.

Inuyasha también lo hizo.

La melancólica mirada de Kikyo se posó sobre la ambarina de Inuyasha. - ¿Ya le han contado todo…?

- Así es. – Terció Inuyasha poniéndose de pronto muy rígido y con gesto adusto cortó el contacto visual con ella. Un sentimiento de culpa le oprimió el pecho sin piedad. Y es que pudo soportar el sufrimiento de tener a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, dormida, equilibrándose en el delgado hilo traicionero que separa la vida y la muerte, luchando por recuperarse. Pero lo peor, es que todo… Era por su culpa.

Cerró fuertemente los puños…

- Inuyasha… - Kikyo lo miró comprensivamente. – No debes seguir echándote la culpa que no tienes… no lo mereces…

Él esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. – Ahora es fácil decirlo…

Los dos guardaron silencio luego de aquella frase se repitiera incansablemente en sus mentes durante algunos momentos.

- Perdóname…- Misutó entonces Kikyo mirando el suelo, y sin que Inuyasha pudiera preverlo se llevó ambas manos a la cara y lloró.- Durante años… - dijo, intentando calmarse. - …aparte de vivir con el dolor que me ha provocado tu hermano, he llevado sobre mí la culpa de lo que te dije hace tanto tiempo atrás…

Inuyasha comprendió de inmediato que se refería a su angustiosa declaración.

- No debes…

- Si debo. – repuso ella.- …Dos días después de eso sucedió lo que sucedió, y se Inuyasha que has tenido aquello presente durante todos estos años… al igual que yo.

Él dirigió su mirada a Kagome, taciturno.- ¿Pero ya de que sirve culparte, Kikyo?

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti. – dijo ella, y otro abrumador silencio se apoderó de la dolorosa platica- Me doy cuenta que sigues sintiendo la misma culpa que yo y sabes también que aún falta contar la otra cara de la verdad… si no, nunca dejaremos de sentirnos así…yo nunca podré mirarla nuevamente a los ojos y tal vez tu nunca podrás amarla como realmente se lo merece.

Inuyasha empalideció de súbito y agrandó los ojos, sintiendo pánico.- No quiero decírselo aún, no quiero contarle el resto todavía…

- Pero debemos hacerlo en algún momento… debemos hacerlo, Inuyasha… por favor.

Media hora más tarde y luego de que él asintiera levemente, Kikyo salió de la habitación, dejando su alma confinada en el baúl de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, sintiendo la culpabilidad desgarrarle las venas y cortarle el oxigeno. Aquella culpa que se acrecentaba cada vez más y que contrastaba con la felicidad que lo invadía día a día. Sentado nuevamente en el diván miró el rostro sereno de Kagome sumido en un apacible sueño.

Cerró los ojos. - Perdóname…- suplicó, y nuevamente… se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Fin Capítulo II


End file.
